memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: First Contact
Maintenance link * Category:Memory Alpha images (Star Trek: First Contact) US Space Command I find it unnecessarily speculative that the missile site would belong to the US Space Command #The Space Command MAY or MAY NOT exist by the time of the 2050s when the base was abandoned, presumably during WWIII -- how do we know? For all we know the Star Trek US gov't might've renamed the familiar institutions sometime in the next 50 years. we really have no cause to say #Why would the Space Command be in charge of a missile site whose purpose was unspecified -- although the missiles themselves were mentioned to be once used for warheads. Would the Space Command be incharge of launching weapons? YES - (155) 29 Jul 05 #The US Space Command was not mentioned in the movie #The US Space Command was not mentioned in the script #The US Space Command was not mentioned in any known background art, graphics, banners or signage. Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:52, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Aggreed. Deleting all First Contact references to U.S. Space Command. Directors Cut Was there ever a directors cut of First Contact. I heard something about a version of the movie were the Borg win, for want of a better word. Also just one other nitpick. When the Sphere fires on Earth, aimming at Montana, they don't seem to be actually hitting anywhere near Montana. Of course, i'm not an expert on geography and it is quiet possible they hit the right place. The scene is only about two seconds long :It looks like Montana sorta. So that's not to horribly wrong. (StarkeRealm 08:48, 23 July 2007 (UTC)) Nebula-class absence I can explain why the Nebula-class is absent. The DVD shows the movie in wide-screen 16:9 format, in my VHS version of the movie it is in regular 4:3 tv format. So a significant portion is essentially cut out from the screen because of this. Minor Edition I'm still sort of new to the whole wiki thing, so forgive me if I've posted this in the wrong place, but I made an edit to the "background" on this page which deleted a statement about Voyager and an anti-matter spread in the trailer. After close examination of the trailer and teaser, there is a shot of Voyager, but she is firing phasers. While the portion I deleted goes on to say that this has never been seen before or since in an episode or film, and if it were an anti-matter spread I beleive that is true, again, examining the footage I maintain it is just a stock phaser shot from Voyager and one of their myriad Borg encounters. I also made some grammar/readability cleanup. Oberth? The backgroun info section in the article says that an Oberth-class ship appeared during the battle. When was this? Is there a screencap of it? Borg/FC Jeffries Tube I am so sure that the Jeffries tubr they enter inis the sme one in Star Trek:Borg. I mean, I should know, i was stuck on that blasted bit for ages. :I'm sorry but I can't understand a word of that. Please proofread your contributions. And register for an account, it helps us keep track of you. - Defunctzombie 23:45, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::My translation: ::*I am so sure that the Jefferies tube they enter is the same one form Star Trek: Borg. I mean, I should know, I was stuck on that blasted bit for ages. ::First off, which jefferies tube, and who enters? There were a bunch of them, all entered by different people. Second off, Star Trek: Borg is non-canon, and not at all relevant a resource. It takes place on an Excelsior class starship at the Battle of Wolf 359, not the Enterprise-E in 2063. Please, person who wrote that original note, don't give gamers, like me, a bad name. Most of us do know what we are talking about, and fully realize that games are not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::: I think that what he meant was that they're similar. Which they really are, ya gotta give that to the guy who made the tubes. I guess they got a lot of inspiration from the movie. --Kitsune H 11:29, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Except he says they are "the same", not "similar". In addition, it would make sense for them to be similar. Why should you redesign the Jefferies tubes every time you make a new ship? That's expensive. Much cheaper to have a standard design, and mass produce it. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Transporter Room? Are we sure that the transporter room is only in Insurrection? I'm not sure if it appears in that movie either. Is there ever a scene in the Enterprise-E transporter room in any movie? --Beyerku 17:21, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :Only in Insurrection. That's how Riker and the others knew something was up... Picard was using the transporter in the wee hours of the morning to get weapons for the title insurrection. --From Andoria with Love 02:32, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::That wasn't the transporter - that was the cargo transporter in the Captain's Yacht. I thought so - we have never seen the transporter room in the Enterprise E...--Beyerku 18:35, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::Hmmm... you may be right. Looks like someone needs to check up on this. ;) --From Andoria with Love 18:43, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :No, the transporter does not appear in FC. And the scene you guys are trying to remember from INS is the "No sir, it is a gorch." scene. Thank you. - AJ Halliwell 08:04, 11 August 2006 (UTC) just a thought there was an episode of TNG that dealt with a new form of warp travel involving "surfing" a ship on some kind of "wave" without the need for warp engines. in this episode, the Enterprise was going to observe and monitor the test ship in flight. early in it, Worf, Geordie, and Data are talking in engineering. Geordi seemed suprised that no one but him was really psyched about the experience, saying it was a momentus event and they had a front row seat to something that could make history. he then likened it to being with Zefram Cochran for the first warp flight, or chuck yeager(a West Virginia native) when he broke the sound barrier. i figure that "first warp flight" line of Geordies should warrant a mention on this page, though i wouldn't know how to word it, personally (i'm a wee bit too long winded). Source question. One of the trivia pieces says Patrick Stewart was not prepared to wear tights. I wondered where did this information come from? His early acting experience was Shakespearean. Surly that would have required tights. It just seems an odd thing for him to say. Please respond thanks. And he would have worn them in Qpid! -'Damikye' Inconsistencies I removed this: * At one point a crewmember mentions that the Borg "control decks 26 up to 11," whereas Picard later tells Lily that the Enterprise contains only 24 decks. This is the first in a long line of errors regarding just how many decks there are aboard the Enterprise-E throughout the film series. In Star Trek Nemesis, 29 decks are cited. * At the movie's start, the Enterprise is patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Neutral Zone" established that the Zone is so far from Earth that it took hours just to send and receive messages from Starfleet Headquarters. When the Borg start their attack though, they hear the fight in real-time and speed to Earth in time to join in. This may not be an inconsistency, though, as nine years separate the two episodes. It could just be that technology for communications and warp drive had improved, especially considering that the Enterprise-E was a new and advanced design. It has long been established that this is not valid production "background" information. It's nitpicking. --Alan del Beccio 22:14, 21 November 2006 (UTC) *I dont have an account here, but I thought I would add to the information here. When the Enterprise is listening to the battle taking place over the speakers, they are listening to the battle in the Typhon Sector, presumably far enough away from Earth to allow the Enterprise sufficient time to make it to the battle at Earth. ::__Sean__:: Reflection in Picards helmet During the Deflecter Dish scene, when the trio first see the Borg working on the dish, there is a reflection in Picard's helmet of some equitment, which must be accidental because there wasn't anything in front of Picard during that scene. Should there be a blooper section to add this to? 204.73.49.15 03:18, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm afraid not. Bloopers and nitpicks are not suitable for the purposes of this encyclopedia and are avoided or removed upon discovery. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 24 December 2006 (UTC) borg queen source? is the female engineer that goes to look for Porter later the organic bits of the borg queen? Jcforge 03:30, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :No. Eiger was played by Marnie McPhail, the Borg queen is played by Alice Krige. There has never been a mention or a scene showing how the Borg queen is assembled from parts of assimilated beings (sounds Vidiian), besides, she shows some characteristics that identify her as a member of Species 125. --Jörg 08:55, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Coolant or Plasma? I was under the impression that Picard instructed the team to target the plasma, not the coolant. Coolant would make the Borg freeze, not evaporate. --Skyler 18:15, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Althought it may be described as a coolant, it's chemical properties are most likely corrosive to biological organisms. - Enzo Aquarius 18:17, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also, a coolant does not have to be cold. In fact, while it is in use, a coolant could be very hot, as that coolant is carrying heat away from whatever it is cooling. The same is true of the coolant in your car. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:21, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Vulcan translator? Upon first contact, the lead Vulcan steps forward to meet Cochram and says "Live long and prosper." So is this to mean that the Vulcans themselves had portable translators? Or did they happen to know the languages of Earth in their research of the system? --kisaoda 17:36, 25 February 2007 :They probably knew our language. Remember that they had been studying us since at least 1957. By the mid-21st century, they knew us at least well enough to consider us "too primitive" for contact. Given that the Vulcan survey ship was already near Earth, it makes sense that it would have had a crew with at least some knowledge of Earth, and translators with our languages programmed fully. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:51, 25 February 2007 (UTC) The Vulcans were obviously equipped with universal translators when they crash-landed in Carbon Creek in 1957. So "programming their translators fully" was not necessary. Apparently they had much smaller, integrated translators than 22nd century Starfleet had developed as the stranded Vulacn crew did not carry around any sort of device in order to communicate with us Terrans. Perhaps it was something like the babelfish ala "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". Also, their database already contained data from all previous serveys of our solar system, thus it wasn't necessary for the crew to have "at least some knowledge of Earth". --24.22.224.184 10:00, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Millenium Falcon I think its really wierd to point out a fuzzy lookig shipping and guessing its the Mellenium Falcon. Unless there is documented proof that the Producers of Star Trek First Contact meant to insert the actual Mellenium Falcon from Star Wars into the movie I suggest that the part of the article showing the supposed falcon be removed. The picture is so fuzzy anyway you can barely say what ship it is, it could be the falcon, but it could be any number of star trek ships. Preator :It's not just idle speculation, the model CG-model of the Falcon was put in there by John Knoll: see this flare thread. --Jörg 13:59, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Vulcan detection of Enterprise Something just struck me. If the Vulcans were keeping an eye on earth and was able to make contact the same day as the Phoenix was launched, shouldn't they have detected the Enterprise when it arrived and orbited earth? And the Borg cube as well, for that matter. In an episode of the show Enterprise, Archer mentions that Cochran had told some stories about a ship from the future and cybernetic aliens, but that everyone just thought it was the booze talking. This would indicate that it was never confirmed, by the Vulcans or anyone else, that the Enterprise-E had indeed been present just prior to First Contact. -- Druj 03:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :The cube didn't go back in time, the sphere did. The sphere was destroyed early on, and dialogue made clear that the Vulcan ship was not entering the system until the day of the flight of the Phoenix, therefore there is no reason for the Vulcans to detect the Borg. As for the Enterprise, while they may not have cloaking devices, I bet they have stealth technology, certainly enough to deal with sensors that are 300 years old. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:26, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::There was an explanation in the film as to why the Vulcans didn't detect them. Something kept them from being seen; solar radiation or temporal energy something. --From Andoria with Love 03:30, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::: (EDIT CONFLICT) It has been proven that it is easy to hide a starship from sensors in the 24th century (cf , ), so for a 24th century ship to obscure itself from a 21st century ship with less advanced sensor would be much easier. But more specifically, the timing of the flight was pretty specific because the Vulcan were flying by at a certain time, the Enterprise and Borg arrived a full day before the Vulcan's fly by, that's why they wouldn't have been detected. As far as why they weren't detected when they left, it was stated in the film that "The moon's gravitational field obscured our warp signature. The Vulcans did not detect us." . --Alan 03:38, 26 April 2007 (UTC) I didn't mean the warp signature. I meant all the other evidence that they were there. But I suppose the Enterprise could have gotten rid of all borg debris and any potential residue from their weapons fire and such. Or perhaps the Vulcans didn't have the technology or inclination to scan for it. -- Druj 04:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, in we discovered what happened to most of the Borg debris. Even then, it took Humans 100 years to discover it. That is about all that can be explained in canon. --Alan 04:53, 26 April 2007 (UTC) TOS reference? I noticed that in the Phoenix cockpit sequence, some of the random buttons pushed by either Geordi Laforge or Riker read "TOS-3" and "TOS-8". I wonder if this is an intentional reference... 69.157.247.21 09:12, 13 June 2007 (UTC) First Contact Was this the first time that the Vulcans where mentioned as the first race to make contact with Humans? I can't remember if they actually mentions the Vulcans till the end. Before that they always seem to be refered to as "aliens". I can't remember if Cochrane mentioned it in the Original Series--86.42.99.228 01:31, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :There was apparently a hint in the DS9 episode that Vulcans were the first alien species to make contact with Humans. I don't personally recall what the hint was, but according to the background section of that episode's article, there was, indeed, a hint. --From Andoria with Love 06:16, 6 August 2007 (UTC) From Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles Star Trek: First Contact This is a self-nomination, I rewrote nearly the entire article with a new summary and a load of new images to go with it. The bullet point trivia sections have been mostly removed in favor of paragraph sections on the production and behind-the-scenes aspects of the film. Unfortunately I wasn't able to use all of the trivia so there is a small notes section, based on the format of 's page. It didn't get any comments in Peer Review and several people have copy edited the thing, but I'm sure it could use a little more. Deevolution 07:43, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Support. An excellent article, though the Summary is a bit too long for my tastes. But the Background information is quite extensive, featuring--as far as I can tell--every aspect of the film's production. Well done! (I know that I pioneered this on the "Star Trek II" article, but maybe an "Analysis" section of the film's themes and motives could make an interesting addition for the future.) Ottens 11:01, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Support. This is one of the best articles I've read on M/A.--Örlogskapten 11:04, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Support. What all the people up there thataway said. I've fixed up one typo and will look over copy-editing the rest over the next few days. Even if objections crop up, it can't hurt. --CoffeeinthatNebula 03:54, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Support. Self-praise is no recommendation, but the thing is good. Nice, flowing, detailed camp-fire style, as how I write summaries.– Orr6000 00:17, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Oppose. The summary reads too much like a novel, with unneeded description and quotes that are ramped up to the max! Ideally, the valuable quotes should be moved to the "Memorable Quotes" section. --Defiant 11:18, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oppose. Now, this summary really is too long. I tried reading through it to catch possible misspellings etc., but had to give up after Act One. We had this discussion before, without any clear consensus, but I still think that lengthy "retellings" such as this are not what the majority of readers expects. At least, if we're having a retelling, we should also have a real summary (=a much shorter section that just mentions the major plot points), but preferably only the summary. I also wonder if some of the behind-the-scenes information might not better be moved to other articles (conception of the new Enterprise to USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), Borg re-design to Borg etc.). -- Cid Highwind 11:54, 27 July 2007 (UTC) this is a response to both of the opposing votes: in my opinion detail (and therefore length) are not detractors from a quality page - they are hallmarks. of course there are likely things that could be pared down and i will certainly revise with an eye out of superfluous details, but the information included was done so in order to adequately summarize the film which is a fairly complex story. the quotes were chosen not because of their memorability but because they helped further the summary and added variation. this may just be a question of taste as some (like myself) seem to prefer a longer summary, while others would prefer a blurb. i wonder though, has MA specified what amounts to an adequate summary - are we looking for a quick read that may leave some details behind in favor of brevity, or are we looking for complete accuracy and detail? as for the background information, while i agree much of the information belongs in the other articles, i think it also belongs here again to completely summarize the process that brought the film to the screen. i am curious, which articles on MA do either of you feel contain sufficient summaries? an example would help the process. Deevolution 02:02, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Detail may generally be a good thing, but that surely doesn't mean that the simple formula more=better always holds true. There can be too much information, and I think this is the case here. Just looking at the beginning of this summary for an example, there are three and a half paragraphs plus two images describing Picard's initial nightmare about the Borg. Reading this probably takes longer than the scene on film itself, and the factual information (which is what I'd expect from a summary more than a lyrical renarration) could be reduced to one short paragraph describing that Picard awakens from a nightmare about his abduction by the Borg. Keeping in mind that we do have separate articles about each and every person and object seen in the movie, I think a summary would be better with less detail and much less pathos. -- Cid Highwind 13:29, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Inactive for more than seven days. Opposition unresolved. Nomination unsuccessful. --From Andoria with Love 06:21, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Futures end/Future's end It's a minor point, I know, but does anyone know the proper phrasing of this quotation from the Borg Queen. Either one would make sense. Still, this was recently corrected and I got curious. Is there a definite source on this? The DVD subtitles say "future's end", but the DVD subtitles are hardly perfect ("Main cells" instead of "nacelles", etc.). --Jayunderscorezero 01:44, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :"Future's" would seem to be the accurate one to me. She was speaking about humanity's future in a possessive, not a plural sense. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:47, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Return to 24th century? (answered) How does the Enterprise return to the 24th Century at the end of the movie? Is the ship capable of time travel per se? EthanRicar 17:07, 18 Nov 2004 (CET) :They duplicated the sphere's chroniton emissions. --Skyler 18:17, 26 January 2007 (UTC)